


An Awkward Encounter

by TempestHeart



Series: Coffee of the Metaphorical Kind [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost completely PWP, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Sam, Castiel is a pornstar, Dean is a pornstar, Gabriel is a fan, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, PWP, Sam is a pornstar, Top Gabriel, verging on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is dating former pornstar Sam, and now it is time to meet the family. Gabriel is nervous, so Sam calms him down - sexily. Then the meeting goes pretty badly anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> For the fantastic LadyDrace, happy birthday!

Gabriel just cannot get used to the fact that Sam apparently is an awful actor. When Gabriel watched Sam’s porno he was convinced that Sam was just playing his role. But no. Sam is loud, the moans and groans are not an act. The first time they have sex, they wake up all of Gabriel’s neighbors except the deaf little lady downstairs. Gabriel loves it, how enthusiastic and vocal Sam is every time they have sex. It is enough with a couple of filthy hot kisses to get Sam panting, and a well-aimed bite to his neck has Sam wantonly parting his legs and arching up against Gabriel’s own body. A suck on his nipples has him groaning in two seconds flat, and whenever Gabriel even gets close to Sam’s dick, he moans like he get paid for it. Gabriel will never admit it though, but his absolutely favorite part is the begging. He just cannot get over how Sam begs so desperately to get fucked every time. How his breath hitches and how he almost sobs in desperation whenever he needs Gabriel. 

Like right now. They are supposed to already be on their way to meet Sam’s family. Gabriel is nervous, he has never met the family of any of his significant others before. Sam has apparently decided that the best way to get him to calm down is to ensure that he is well-fucked before even leaving the house. 

Sam pushes Gabriel onto the couch and climbs onto his lap. Gabriel moves his hands underneath Sam’s shirt and strokes his fingers over the firm muscles, and kisses Sam firmly. Sam groans and tries desperately to move even closer to Gabriel. He grabs onto Gabriel’s shirt and starts fumbling with the buttons. When the need for air is too great, Sam leans back with his upper body and pants.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” He hisses as he arches against Gabriel and grinds their dicks together. “Need you!” 

Gabriel is already enthusiastically partaking in the proceedings but the begging racks the tension up even more for him. 

“Dammit, Sam!” He pants. “Off with you, you need to be naked now!”

Sam immediately jumps off him, and almost falls over in his hurry to pull down his jeans and underwear. Gabriel quickly unbuttons his own pants and shoves the now open shirt off of his shoulders. As soon as they both are naked, Sam is on him again. The satisfaction of feeling Sam’s dick against his own without any barriers have Gabriel groaning as Sam moans wantonly.

“Gabe…” Sam sighs in pleasure. He grabs onto Gabriel’s right hand and firmly moves it down to his ass. Gabriel loves a guy who knows what he wants. He gently moves his fingers and slides them between Sam’s cheeks. Sam moans loudly as Gabriel brushes his hole and Gabriel just about forces his fingers into Sam’s mouth so he can suck them. Sam sucks enthusiastically and Gabriel cannot help but let out a hissed: “Fuck!” at the sight. He slips his fingers from Sam’s mouth and slowly slips one finger into Sam. Sam cries out and arches his back and eagerly moves against Gabriel’s finger. Gabriel slips in two more as quick as Sam can take it. He is getting desperate for it, and so is Sam. 

“Do we have lube?” Gabriel pants as Sam licks at his neck. 

“Hang on.” Sam says and feels around for something between the couch cushions. With a triumphant smile he hands Gabriel a half-empty bottle of lube. Gabriel has to laugh a little at the happy expression on Sam’s face. Sam smiles widely before squirting a generous amount of lube onto his own hand, then he grins wickedly and teasingly runs his lubed up hand along Gabriel’s length. Gabriel groans loudly and leans back as Sam works him slowly. 

Then Sam maneuvers himself and slowly, ever so slowly slides down on Gabriel’s dick. They moan in unison as Sam starts to move. He starts out slow but their desperation catches up with them and they move around until Sam is bent over the couch and Gabriel is behind him. 

“Please, Gabriel!” Sam moans. 

Gabriel groans and snaps his hips faster and harder as Sam’s appreciative noises gets even louder. He can feel Sam’s body tightening and Gabriel comes so hard that he almost can see stars when Sam’s body locks. He leans over Sam’s sweaty back and drops a kiss on his shoulder. He rests against Sam’s back for a few seconds before remembering why they ended up in this particular situation.

“Shit!” He swears. “Now we’re really late!” 

…

They are meeting Dean and his partner Cas at the office of Angel Productions. Sam has promised Gabriel a tour of the place after they have had lunch with Sam’s brother and his boyfriend. Gabriel is both nervous and excited at the same time. He has never met the family of anyone before and he is desperate to make a good impression but he has no idea how you make a good impression on a bunch of porn stars. 

Sam leads him into a modern office building and uses his employee ID in the elevator to let them get to the top floor. Gabriel is sweating and he dreads this meeting more and more.

“Relax, dude.” Sam says with a smile. “You’ll be fine.”

Gabriel smirks. “Of course.” He says with confidence he absolutely does not feel. 

The elevator dings and the door open to a spacious room filled with comfy sofas and a secretary seated behind a big desk. It looks professional, apart from the fact that the gigantic plasma TV on the wall is showing a hardcore bondage scene. Gabriel is mesmerized and he intently studies the blonde twink sub that is getting spanked. Gabriel wonders if he can get Sam to play like that. 

Sam rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

“We’ll try it out later.” He says. “Now, focus.” 

Gabriel laughs and follows Sam as he steps up to the secretary’s desk.

“Hi Ava.” Sam says with a smile. “He in?”

The girl, Ava, rolls her eyes. “They both are.”

Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes and then he proceeds to bang on the door labeled Dean Winchester. Then he steps back and looks at his watch. Gabriel is confused, but he hears muffled cursing through the door and Sam makes a bitch face, so he apparently hears it too. After a minute Sam finally opens the door. 

Two guys are standing by a huge desk in the sunlit room. Gabriel just stares. Then he says the first thing that comes to mind. “I really hope the dark haired one is the boyfriend, Sammy.” Otherwise Sam’s relationship to his brother is a little more intimate than Gabriel will be able to handle. Of course Gabriel recognizes the dark haired dude from Tall Twinks III who fucked Sam. He thinks Sam should have maybe warned him that he would meet him today.

The second thing that comes to mind is that ‘Holy, shit I’ve seen all of these people naked’, but that thought he does not voice out loud. 

Sam laughs and blushes at Gabriel’s comment. “Yeah, it is. Gabriel, this is Castiel,” Sam motions to the dark haired man. “And this is my brother Dean.” He says and gestures to the one with green eyes and pouty lips.  
“Nice to meet you.” Gabriel says feebly and moves in to shake the hands of them both.

“Likewise.” Castiel says in a serious but pleasant tone. “Sam has told us much about you.”

Dean just grunts as he sizes Gabriel up, and gives him a firm handshake. Gabriel is a little star struck. Dean is after all one of the most famous porn stars ever and Gabriel has seen almost all of his films. Now he feels kind of dirty, knowing he has masturbated to Sam’s brother. A lot. Gabriel has been a fan of Dean Smith for years and he even subscribes to his fan page. He thinks that the first thing he will do once he get home is to lose that subscription as fast as he can.

Normally Gabriel can find himself comfortable in almost any situation, but not in this one. He stands there all awkward until Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Son of a bitch.” He says. “Let’s just get this over with, right? I am ‘that Dean Smith’ so you’ve probably seen us all naked at some point if you watch porn at all, and yeah Sam had sex with Cas on screen and yeah, Cas is my partner now.” 

“Right.” Gabriel says dazedly. He distantly recognizes the fact that he might be in shock.

Sam rolls his eyes and glares accusingly at Dean as he slides a comforting arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Dammit, Dean. You broke my boyfriend.”


End file.
